


happy anniversary

by iswawrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Some light angst, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswawrites/pseuds/iswawrites
Summary: Jon and Sansa are apart on their anniversary. But that doesn't mean Jon left her with no gift.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: JonsaValentine2020





	happy anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k0skareeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0skareeves/gifts).



> Hi! While writing for my other Jonsa story, this story popped into my head and I thought I should write it and here it is.I hope you guys enjoy it, do let me know if you do :)  
> I love modern Jonsa and this is my little guilty pleasure to myself. And I want to dedicate this to my main babe : sansaravenclaw, love this is for you. I hope it brings a smile on your face today.  
> I didn't get this proof-read by anyone else, so any mistakes are my own. I don't own those characters, this is purely for fun.  
> Happy Valentines Day everyone!

Sansa is walking up their driveway when she spots a box on the doorstep. Frowning in confusion, she resumes her steps and crouches to get the box. There's a little note on it, attached with a little piece of tape. The box is white, neutral, not letting her know anything of its content. She takes the note in her as she rises up, and then opens it.

_My love, happy anniversary. A little something to show you how much I love you. I can't wait to be with you. I'll see you very soon. I love you._

_J._

She smiles at Jon's handwriting, it's messy, but she can see that he did try to make it proper and straight, and she imagines him, sitting on the floor or his writer set chair, writing the note, in between scenes, and just that thought makes her love him even more.

She opens the box, and in it are several letters. She quickly ruffles through them, but it's hard, balancing the box in the crook of her arm and going through with it, so she grabs her keys in her jacket's pocket and opens the door of their house. She drops her bag on the high table they have in the entrance hall and closes the door behind her, locking it. Now home and safe and with her arms free of anything, she takes the box with her and walks to the living room. She settles in the sofa, kicking off her heels and flexing her toes to release the tension in them after a long day. Laying down on the soft cushions, she takes a better look at the insides of the box ; she soon realizes that the letters are all addressed to her and dated. She takes the most ancient ones, and sees that the first date matches the day Jon left for LA. Her heart pounding in her chest, she takes it and starts reading.

_June 24 th_

_I've just boarded the plane and I already miss you. It's only been an hour and it's like my chest is empty, like my heart stayed with you in New York. I can see you driving back home, the wind blowing in your hair. You always have the windows open, even in winter, I never understood it. But I already miss it. I miss you. I love you._

_J._

_June 26 th_

_We're starting set tomorrow, everything is happening so quick. I wish you were here so I had someone to calm me. You always manage to soothe me in the worst, most chaotic times. Maybe this work trip might do some good for my co-dependent tendencies, or maybe not. Is it that bad to be so in love with your significant other that you can't spend a day without them ? I wish you were here. If I had known being a writer would make me stay away from you for months, I would have chosen another job. Maybe plumbing ? Or a builder ? I'm good with my hands after all, according to you.._

_I miss you, I love you._

_J._

_July 1 st _

_I know we just got off the phone, but I miss you so much. Thirty minutes isn't enough, and I know we'll call each other again tonight or tomorrow, but I just... Writing these letters is really my lifeline right now. I can't wait to talk to you again. I hope you're doing okay. I know you told me you do but I hope you are, for real. Because I am not. I am never okay without you._

_J._

_July 8 th_

_Sansa, I wish you were here, because I swear to God, I will murder someone. It's so hard sometimes to get your ideas heard by people ! I really don't understand what's so hard to get ! Some people can be so dense ! I really wish you were here right now, so you could hold my head between your hands and do the breathing exercise we do when we get anxious. I wish I could look into your eyes right now and not stupid Nathan's eyes. I swear Sansa, even you and your inhuman kindness and endless optimism would find him annoying. I wish I had some of your patience right now, I desperately need it._

_The shoot is going fine, regardless. But it'd be smoother if people would just listen. But we're heading towards the right direction at least, which is a consolation I suppose. I miss your food though, and sunday roasts with your family. I keep eating deliveries here and I think I must have gained weight from all of this. How could I ever live before you is a question I've been asking myself a lot lately._

_Love you, always and forever_

_J._

_14 th July _

_I am so tired, Sansa. I know you worry about me, because I know you can hear it in my voice when we talk on the phone and I don't want you to worry hence why I always say I'm fine, because I am. I am fine, and I'm doing it much better when I hear your voice. But it gets a lot sometimes, and I am trying to hold on as best as I can to not worry you. We'll be together soon and I'll be fine again. I'm always better when I'm with you._

_I love you._

_Jon_

Sansa wipes a tear off her cheek, and lies on her side as she takes another letter, Jon's thoughts turning blurrier by the second as her eyes get wetter.

She's woken up by the feeling of a hand on her hair, stroking gently. It's sweet, and barely there but she feels it regardless, and at first, she thinks she's dreaming but she hears her name.

« Sansa, wake up love .. »

« Jon ? » The name comes out more as a plea rather than a question, but she opens her eyes and he's here. He is here, her mind screams. And when his face, the beautiful face she's missed so much, comes into focus, she feels her heart swell in her chest and she lumps forward and wraps her arms around his frame , and yes, _yes_ , it's really Jon and the two months she spent without him don't amount to anything compared to this feeling. He's here, in her arms, his own arms circling her and bringing her closer to him and she thinks they're about to merge, as if every atom in their body will finally mix. It's fine by her, to be fair, Jon and her are two parts of the same entity, they've known this since they've met, almost six years ago now, and having been together for just as long, she knows for a fact he wouldn't mind either. Ths is where they belong, next to each other, always and forever.

« How did you get here ? » She says, finally breaking the embrace after a while, her hands going up to his face, to feel it under her fingertips. « I thought you weren't coming home for another month ! »

« And miss our anniversary ? » Jon says, shaking his head. « No. The minute I sent the package, I know it wouldn't be right to be away from you any longer. I only have three days but- »

« It's fine, it's enough, I'm just happy you're here ! » Sansa kisses him and Jon eagerly responds to her mouth against his. « God, I've missed you so much. »

« And I you ! » Jon says in between kisses. « I'm not letting you go for the next three days ! »

She chuckles against his lips and kisses him, this time slowly, to remember him, remember this feeling when he'll leave again. She wishes she could freeze time, just so she could stay in this moment forever. In Jon's arms, his body flushed against hers, his lips on her skin, and her heart in his hands.


End file.
